Yin and Yang
by MysticalCreaturesRock
Summary: What happens when Kagome is betrayed by InuYasha, and ends up with Willow and Drake, reincarnations of Yin and Yang the Keepers of Balance. Sesshomaru, that what happens. But when a man shows up and takes Willow,but what does he want?


**I do not own InuYasha, just Drake, Willow, and Ethos**

Kagome was running in a blinding snow storm, tears blurred her eyes, as she tried to cover her wound that her blood was rushing out of her abdomen. After what felt like hours to Kagome, she saw a light, then the sound of shouting, when she came closer it became clearer. "Well it wasn't my fault some stupid wizard decided it would be fun to stick us together, and in are original forms." A voice yelled inside of what looked like and igloo. "What am I'm supposed to think, you're the one who thought it would be fun to send me on a wild goose chase for some stupid chalice that you said that would grant a wish to someone who drinks from it." Another voiced growled from inside. "Well, it's not my fault that you were giving me a cold shoulder for no reason." The other voice yelled back.

Kagome came to the entrance of the igloo, and peered inside. Lying on opposite sides of the igloo was what looked like a golden fox, and a pitch black wolf glaring at each other. Suddenly the wolf looked at her, "What do you want miko?" He growled at her, "Help," was all her reply before everything went black in her world.

Willow looked at the girl then back at Drake, and said, "Now look at what you've done. You've scared the girl to no end. Now help me get the girl back inside, so I can clean those wounds." Grumbling Drake got up from his spot to help Willow in this task. Laying the girl near the fire Willow melted the snow, then using her water and wind powers she cleaned the wound. "Drake do you think your fire power could heal the wound?" Willow asked, pleading with her eyes to help the girl, who was beginning to show signs of life. Drake grumbled a bit before walking to the girl, he inspected the wounds, then put his mussel into the fire, and breathed in; walking over to the unconscious girl before he slowly released the fire from his lung, and onto the girls open wounds.

The fire closed the wounds, which was healthy pink scars, and you could see three claw marks. Drake just shook his head, and looked at Willow; she was sleeping next to the human with her fluffy tail covering most of the girl's body. Drake went behind Willow, and lied down by her; her warmth seeped into him, making him droopy, and slowly but surely he fell asleep next to her.

Kagome woke by something soft and fluffy under her nose, making her sneeze, she looked, and it was the fox's tail. Sitting up she noticed she didn't have any pain, lifting her shirt she saw the scars that InuYasha had left. That was when she let the tears flow with all the grief with her heart. The well refused to let her through, and InuYasha wanted her dead. After she was done she looked at the fox and wolf, the wolf's head was lying over the fox's neck. Seeing this she let out a small cue of adoration at the two, taking out an old camera from her pack she found lying on the side of the igloo, she snapped a picture of the two, and she waited for the picture to come out.

Willow heard a click that made her ears twitch with annoyance, as snuggled more with the warmth at her back when her eyes were snapped open with realization. Willow tried to get up, but was held down because of Drake's paw was around her midsection. The first thing willow did was clamp her teeth around one of his ears.

Drake jumped awake, and growled, "What was that for Willow, I didn't do anything." All he got was her backside, which was never good. Drake looked at the girl he healed trying to stifle her laughter. "What? Tell me what happened." He demanded, the girl lifted up a photo of the two sleeping together. Drake thanked God that he had his black fur, for he didn't want Willow to see him blushing as Willow also looked at the photo.

Willow finally broke the silence by asking nervously, "What is your name?" "Kagome, and can I ask what you guys are," Kagome asked back. "Well Kagome first my name is Willow and that is Drake. We are shape shifters and also reincarnations of Yin and Yang, Keepers of Balanced," Willow said. "Also it's her fault that we're stuck in these forms, and can't go anywhere far from each other without one of us starting to die," Drake added. Willow just rolled her eyes, "Kagome would you like to travel with us to the Western Land to meet Lord Sesshomaru?" Willow asked, Kagome thought for a while before agreeing to go with them.

Drake was a little annoyed that Kagome was going with them, but didn't say anything seeing that Willow made a connection with Kagome. It would be three days before they reached Sesshomaru's castle. Willow and Drake were going there to become helpers in his army; though they could not shift they could still grow and shrink to any size they wanted, and this was not including their gifts; Willow wind and water, Drake fire and earth.

When night came the group made a strong fire to last the night, Drake went hunting, and came back with a buck hanging from his jaws. He gave it to Kagome while Willow instructed her how to skin, and clean it. Kagome had brought out her sleeping bag to sleep in while Drake and Willow slept on opposite sides of the fire. Drake had waked to the sound of Willow's whimpering as each gust of icy wind. Drake walked over to her, and lay by her like the other night; his body blocked most of each icy blast of wind, making Willows whimpering stop. Though he probably would pay for it in the morning he was happy as Willows body cuddled closer to his. Willow would probably never know that he loved her.

The next morning Drake woke up to Willow nowhere in sight. Running over to where Kagome laid he woke her up, and motioned her to follow him. Drake quickly picked up Willows scent, and followed it. They walked for a mile before they came to a clearing where Willow lay unconscious. Drake was about to bound in to see what was the matter, but was stopped as a man with white hair, and dog ears came and knelt beside her. Kagome had started hyperventilating at the sight of InuYasha, and started panicking when he decided to kick Willow.

Willow woke to a foot kicking her in the ribs. Looking up she growled at the man who had decided it would be fun to kick her. Willow bit the man in the ankle drawing blood as she realized she was not in the same clearing. The man cursing went over to probably beat her some more stop when he heard growling behind him.

InuYasha was going to kill the gold fox that bit him, all he wanted to see if it was reel. InuYasha was advancing forward to the fox when a pitch black wolf came out of the shadows behind the fox growling at him, daring him to come closer. "Keh, quit it you stupid mutt, she needs to be taught a lesson." InuYasha said while pulling out Tetsuiga.

Drake was just warning the man, but now he was angry. The man wanted to hurt Willow, also he call him stupid, that was when Drake enlarged himself to tower over the trees. He made a flaming circle around the man before making a hole underneath him. For two miles you could hear him scream all the way down until he hit the bottom with a thump.

Sesshomaru was watching the whole thing high in the air, he was laughing so hard at what his brother did that he almost lost all concentration on his cloud, and fell. He watched as the wolf shrink back to its normal self before floating down to earth. "Wolf, this Sesshomaru has a proposition for you." He called out.

Drake was looking at Willow's bruised side when Sesshomaru called to them. They all bowed to him when he walked to them. "Wench, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked a he peered at her. "Well InuYasha, the person you just buried Drake, wanted me to be his mate, but I refused; he said if he couldn't have me than no one could, then he tried to kill me," Kagome said with her head down. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm Willow and this is Drake we were just coming to see you to ask join your army." Willow explained to him. "Can you do what your companion did?" Sesshomaru asked, and Willow replied, "Yes, but instead of fire and earth I am able to use wind and water." "Then welcome to the army," Sesshomaru said.

The group couldn't beleive their luck, they were being given permision to live in the Western castle. Drake and Willow would be put in front of the castle gates to stand gaurd, while Kagome would toutor Rin.

It had been five months since they had come to Sesshomaru's castle, and everything seemed perfect, at least until InuYasha decided to visit. Willow and Drake stood in their size looking out into the forest when InuYasha charged in, and banged on the gates, not even looking at the pair who were growling at him. "What could **_you_ **possibly want," Willow growled at him. InuYasha turned to her, and was about to open his loud mouth, but Drakes sharp teeth came down on his right butt cheek. "Owww! Wait I know you two, you guys were the ones who left me to rot in a hole. Great, and now you work for my brother," He exclaimed. InuYasha was about to kick the black wolf for bitting him, but was blown back by a powerful gust of wind right next to a pond, and before he could do any thing tentacles of water wrapped around his waist and threw him over the trees.

Kagome walked out to the gate to give her friends some food, and found them laughing so hard that they where rolling on the ground laughing. Sesshomaru heard the racket he came out to see what was happening, when Drake and Willow got their breath they told what happened. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his laughter while Kagome looked a little scared that InuYasha was here. That was when Willow and Drake got a sneaky idea, Sesshomaru told Drake that he was begining to have feeling for Kagome, while Kagome told Willow that she was begining to have feeling for Sesshomaru. So Willow "accedently" bumped into Kagome, and Drake did the same to Sesshomaru; making them kiss.

Kagome pulled away and started to turn away, but Sesshomaru captured her wrist; and pulled her into a hungry kiss, devouring her lips. Willow laid her head against Dake's shoulder watching the scene play out befor them. Sesshomaru picked Kagome bridal style and rushed to his room never breaking their kiss. "Kagome will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked, all his emotions in his eyes. "YES! Oh Kami, yes." Kagome exclaimed happily.

Drake and Willow sat in the kitchen not being able to sleep with all the noise that was coming from Sesshomaru's room. "Bravo, we deserve a party for getting those two together." Willow stated as she took another bite of her meat. Drake chuckled and nodded his agreement. "Well it looks like things have finally calmed down. Goodnight Drake see you tomorrow." Willow said as she left. Drake looked after her longingly, she probably never understand that his wish was to be her mate. Drake began to walk to his room when he heard a crash that came from the Willow's room. Unlike any of Yangs reincarnation, Drake was born a youki, and had a demon side. From hearing a crash from Willow dirrection, he almost lost control of the beast that was locked away for years. Running as fast as he could to Willow's room he saw a man in a green cloak holding a unconcios Willow by the scruff of her neck like she was some mutt.

Drake started growling and was answered by the man holding Willow out of her broken window, "So, the assasin Drake has feelings for a girl after all. Now I'm not surprised, she is quite beautiful." The man said running a hand down her neck, causing Willow to wimper subconciosly. "Well Drake if you want her to remain alive, you have to do something for me." The man said while taking of the hood of the cloak, revealing the wizard who put the spell on them. "Ethos, what are you doing here? We've done nothing to disturbe you." Drake growled at Ethos, who just grinned in return, "Oh, but you have you see I want Sesshomaru dead, and if he isn't by three days time then bye bye to perciosus Willow." Was all Ethos said before jumping out the window with Willow.

Drake's beast howled for his intended mate, while Drake was pacing madly in front of Sesshomaru's study waiting to be let in. "Come in," came form behind the great oak doors. "Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you. Wilow has been taken from me. I need you to give me permission to find her," Drake said as he entered th room, the torches that lit Sesshomaru's flared at his entering. "There is one more thing, a man named Ethos wants you dead, but I could never do that to a friend." Drake said before Sesshomaru could say anything about the first request.

Kagome had come into the room a little earlier to give Sesshomaru his breakfest, and heard everything Drake said to Sesshomaru. "Is what you're saying is true? That someone wants Sesshomaru dead, and he has Willow?" Kagome said making both of the men turn to her in surprise. Drake nodded before adding, "Not just that, he wants me to kill Sesshomaru for him. Also he knew about my past that I have never told anyone, not even Willow." He sighed as he remebered his father beating him whenever he did something wrong, or not at all. Sesshomaru stood and told Drake, "My friend go and find Willow, and thank you for now I can start putting up protection for my mate." Drake said nothing, but nodded. Drake was out of the Western Lands in a hour, following Willow's sent of cherries and roses.

Willow woke to the sound of scratching, as she opened her eye's she tried to yawn, but on her snout was a muzzel. Willow tried to get up, but both her front and back paws were tied. "So, my beauty, you're awake," said from the shadows behind a pillar. Willow growled at him as he came from out of the shadow. "Ethos, how could you?" Willow mumbled through the muzzel. "How could I, how could I? You're the one who ran off with that stupid mutt when I offered you everything, you're the one who turned me down for someone who doesn't even show you feeling." Ethos yelled at her, his eyes went black, and a voice came from him that did not belong to her childhood friend. "_Hello my Beauty, it seems he has finally let me out, for you see you are ours not Drake's. You will always be mine Yin."_ Willow felt her body try to shrink away from the voice, and Willow tried to converge a blast of wind to keep him at a safe distance, but nothing came. Fear smacked Willow in the face when the voice came again_, "tisk, tisk, Yin don't do that. Come on you know better than that. What I ever do to you?" _"You kindnaped me, that's what!" Willow mumbled angrily at him.

Drake came upon a cave, but it hit a dead end. His beast was about to get free. Underneath his feet the ground rumbled with anger as a stone boulder moved out of his way. That was when his beast finally broke free, he tore his way down the tunnel to see only Willow unconcios, and bleeding from an open wound in her right side. "Ethos, where are you? You do this to a girl and leave her you monster," Drake howled at the darkness.

Ethos came out of the shadows and stood in front of Drake, "Hello Drake, did you take care of Sesshomaru as I said?" Ethos asked steping forward toward Willow still body. Drake growled as Ethos started to pet Willow unconsios form. "You're a monster, look at what you did to her. She doesn't deserve this. Why would you do this? She didn't do anything!" Drake growled at Ethos, the earth started to rumble as fire began to swirl around Drakes body. Drake beast was about to lose all its humanity.

Ethos glared at Drake before saying, "You want to know what she did? She chose you. She fell in love with you, and rejected me! I could've given her everything, but she fell for some stupid yuki that didn't share her feeling. She told me before she passed out that even though that you might not love her back she would always be there for YOU! Now she will be no ones, for if I cant have her neither will you." Before Drake could even move, Ethos sent a black bolt of energy through her, then she layed there not even breathing. Drake's beast lunged so fast that before Ethos could do anything. he laid dead on the caverns wet floor.

Drake felt the spell vanish from his boby, as he stood his full hieght, his black hair got into his silver eyes. Drake turned and saw Willow lying in her humanoid form. Her liquid gold hair was splayed around her slim form. Drake picked her up bridal style before running all the way back to Sesshomaru's castle. Drake banged at the heavy oak doors, Sesshomaru quickly answered when he recoginsed his friend, he quickly got a healing miko to look at Willow.

Drake paced back and forth, anxiety clear as he heard Willow groan out in pain. "My friend, I have talked to the miko, she says that Willow will survive, though it is amazing that Willow could survive that attack with the wound on her side." Sesshomaru said in awe, Drake thought he was about to explode with happiness, Drake walked into the room to see Willow sitting on the bed, looking out of her window. "Willow, can I come in?" Drake asked, she turned and looked at him, Drake saw happiness, and relief flash in her eyes as she nodded her head. Drake sat beside her, as she was about to open her mouth Drake took her chin, lifted her head up, and took her lips in a passion filled kiss.

**That is it. Please review.**


End file.
